


a snapshot of her younger self

by Ashling



Category: Something New (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kenya McQueen/Brian Kelly and OTP...they're the same picture.meme, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: It's lovely living here in the future with her man by her side and their dog in the truck.
Relationships: Brian Kelly/Kenya McQueen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	a snapshot of her younger self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Kenya almost misses it. They’re on their way back from the beach, standing third in line to pay for her ginger ale and Brian’s Twizzlers, when she sees the boy at the register glance out the window and lose count of the change. He’s nineteen maybe, so rangy he’s about drowning in his Warriors hoodie, trying to iron out his mouth as he apologizes. There’s a note in his voice and Kenya feels it like the tide coming in, touches Brian’s elbow, quiet, “Look,” and he does, following her just in time to catch the tall girl coming in the gas station door with a tinkle of chimes. The girl tries to take her time in noticing the boy, but she’s blushing before she even sees him, lips pressed small like she’s afraid if she smiles the summer sun will crack her wide open and spill her secrets all over the candy aisle. 

Kenya swells with a sudden sympathy, memories of her own smiles half-spent and squandered. So that’s what that looked like. This must be how big sisters feel, like a time traveler come back with lessons and reassurances for their younger self: you’ll learn to smile, believe me. It’s all to come. You’ll learn to smile for real, like this, like now, seven fifty-four in the afternoon in an overly air-conditioned California gas station, Brian’s eyes endlessly fond because he understands. His hand warm and discreet on the small of Kenya’s back, widening smile anything but discreet, so Kenya can feel it coming on like a sea breeze, and she doesn’t like PDA on principle but she yields to the kiss when it comes, then more than yields, her teeth gentle on his bottom lip right before she pulls away, the taste of salted caramel on her tongue.


End file.
